warofthefatedgalaxiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Titan
Titans are mech-style robots; Descending from 21st century fledgling military exoskeletons, designed for civilian, and more predominantly, military applications. They serve as an important element in the UNSC, the newer models outmatching both Militia and Covenant mechs, and match or outmatch Skyriver mechs. Overview Titans are used for a variety of tasks throughout the UNSC. Unarmed variants can be fielded in a variety of roles such as agriculture, logistics, shipping and salvage, deep space search and rescue, cargo transport and construction. The Reserve models of the Atlas, Ogre and Stryder additionally appear to be civilian model Titans fitted with improvised equipment, while the Emergency Responder is a Scorch-class Titan that is used in Firefighting roles, due to its fire-resistant plating. However, the chief application for the Titan platform and the role that made it famous is that of combat, providing heavy fire support equivalent to that found on a heavy vehicle. Deployment Titans are typically deployed into battle via the process of a "Titanfall". This involves the Titan being launched out of a starship hangar bay at hyper-sonic velocities in a manner similar to a Drop Pod. This deployment method is extremely precise and allows the Titan to arrive on the ground in under a minute. While on a starship, Titans are either pre-assembled, or constructed on-site from parts on the ship before being ready to drop. This process can take under five minutes to assemble the Titan from pre-existing parts. Once a battle is concluded, the UNSC and Militia is known to utilize the Widow transport craft to help transport Titans back into orbit, ready for re-deployment. Pilots Full article: Pilot It requires extensive training to effectively operate a Titan, especially in combat. Titan Pilots are rated by "certifications", most of which apply to civilian applications. The most prestigious certification is the Full Combat Certification - a widely-published series of tests that grade a Titan Pilot's abilities. Because of the extreme physical and mental challenges of mastering both Titan combat and dismounted parkour movement, a fully combat certified Titan Pilot is a rare find, and the combat skills of active Pilots in the field varies wildly throughout The Human Colonies. Militia Pilots are also known to become very attached to their Titans, as they both rely upon each other to fight and survive effectively. It is also not uncommon for Pilots to personalize their Titan chassis with Paint Jobs alongside custom modifications and equipment. Despite this, the UNSC considers its Titans and Pilots to be interchangeable, and Titans disposable, where the Militia views each of its new Vanguard Pilot-Titan units as a long-term investment. As a result, an experienced Vanguard Titan-Pilot team is far more flexible and deadlier than any single non-veteran UNSC Titan and Pilot. Variants There are several variants of Titan employed throughout The Human ranks. All currently employed variants, with the exception of the Vanguard and Monarch, are based on the Atlas, Ogre and Stryder-Class Titans. Pre-Great Virgo War Variants Prior to the Great Virgo Intergalactic War, Titans had highly customisable loadouts and flexible designs, based on Pilot preference. This is likely due to the increased availability and lower costs for construction while supply lines were less strained. Those variants employed during the Great Virgo War (See below) are much more specialized and less flexible in their roles. * [[Atlas|'Atlas']]' - '''The Atlas is the workhorse of the Titan world and has served in some form or another for countless decades, and likely will continue to for countless more. Equipped with the Damage Core and two dashes, the Atlas is a versatile middle-road Titan. ** '''Assault Titan'' - 'A specialized Atlas Titan equipped with an XO-16 Chaingun and Survivor. ** '''Mortar Titan' - 'A specialized Atlas Titan equipped with an Quad Rocket and Particle Wall. More recently, Tone Titans have been seen filling this role. * [[Ogre|'''Ogre]]' - '''The H-KA02/a Ogre, commonly referred to as "UNSC's' 800-pound gorilla", is a Heavy Titan. Its heavy armor and Shield Core make up for any speed it might lack on the battlefield. ** '''Nuke Titan' '- '''A suicide bomber Titan that uses its armored shell to transport a Massive Payload to deal heavy damage against entrenched positions. Can also be deployed as a Legion. ** '''Tank Titan'' - 'A specialized Ogre Titan equipped with an 40mm Cannon and Shield Core. ** '''Destroyer' - 'An up-armored Ogre designed for heavy assault. Comes equipped with the Charge Cannon, a shoulder-mounted heavy laser. * [[Stryder|'''Stryder]]' - '''Hammond Robotics' premiere in fast-attack Titan design, the Stryder is a lightweight, agile Titan suited for hit-and-run attacks with its Dash Core. ** '''Arc Titan - '''A specialized Stryder Titan equipped with an Arc Cannon and Arc Field. The Arc Field can also be seen on the Ronin chassis. ** '''Artillery Titan - '''A specialized Stryder Titan equipped with an Quad Rocket and Regen Booster. Great Virgo War Variants In the wake of the Great Virgo Intergalactic War, Titan variants have become much more rigid in their deployment and structure, likely due to every kind of military supplies being manufactured 24/7. These variants also possess recharging energy shields. Their loadouts are also static, to make mass production and field repair of standard components easier and less resource-intensive. * [[Ion|'Ion']]' - An Atlas-based Titan designed around the operation of Directed Energy Weapons (DEWs) such as the Laser Shot, Splitter Rifle and Laser Core. Ion's aforementioned abilities, along with her Vortex Shield, all drain energy from a shared energy pool. * [[Scorch|'''Scorch]]' -' An Ogre-based Heavy Titan designed around the operation of incendiary weapons. Scorch employs thermite and fire to burn through clustered targets and heavily wooded areas. * [[Northstar|'Northstar']]' -' A Stryder-based Titan, designed around use of the Plasma Railgun and the use of flight. ** [[Brute|'Brute']]' -' A specialized loadout based on Northstar, employing a Quad Rocket and Vortex Shield. * [[Ronin|'Ronin']]' -' A CQC-based Stryder Titan that combines maneouvreability, agility, a shotgun and a Broadsword to wreak havoc among enemy lines. * [[Tone|'Tone']]' -' Named after its use of Sonar, Atlas-based Tone combines the 40mm Tracker Cannon with missile barrages to deal heavy damage. * [[Legion|'Legion']] - A heavy Titan of Ogre descent, Legion employs a large rotary cannon and aggressive sustained counterfire to deal an unrelenting field of fire upon potential enemies. Militia-Designed Titans Traditionally, all Titans have been designed by the UNSC, and have thus not been available for purchase by the [Frontier_Militia[|Militia]]. Instead, they have typically resorted to raiding and stealing from UNSC garrisons, purchasing Titans from the Black Market and building them out of Titan Salvage. However, in the wake of Demeter, the Militia have now designed their own Titan; the Vanguard-Class. Unlike the six chassis' mentioned above, the Vanguard reflects the Militia's philosophy of respecting their Pilots and keeping them allied. As such, their Vanguard has more design features reminiscent of the original three designs - notably the Atlas. Where the UNSC considers Titans expendable military hardware, the Militia considers them a valuable soldier just like any other Pilot or Marine. Vanguard-Class Titans also house an on-board AI capable of learning, adapting, emotion and setting personal goals; contrast this with the rigid, static Titan OS employed on UNSC-designed Titans, that rarely shows initiative beyond what can be achieved with a Spectre or Reaper. * [[Vanguard|'Vanguard']]' - '''A Militia homebrew Titan design, designed for covert operations behind enemy lines. ** [[Vanguard#Expidition|'Expedition ]]-''' The Vanguard default loadout, consisting of an XO16A2 Chaingun as a primary weapon. ** [[Monarch|'Monarch']]''' - '''Based on Vanguards salvaged from various battles, the ONI and IMC were able to partially reverse-engineer the Militia's design and create the Monarch Titan. This Titan houses a unique Upgrade Core that allows it to adapt and upgrade its abilities in battle. Category:UNSC Vehicles Category:Armor Category:Titans (Human) Category:UNSC Titans